<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime by JegElskerDigJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556465">Summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo'>JegElskerDigJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia tries to get Hungary's attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From time to time, Prussia had her attention, if not her heart, if not her love.</p><p>Seeing her was a treat, one he wasn’t awarded as often as he wished. Even the times she’d insult (or worse, ignore) him were gifts he felt he didn’t deserve.</p><p>The best were always hot summer days when events took place outside. The colors of her dress, her eyes, the flowers adorning her hair were all amplified by a benevolent sun. Prussia felt his standard monochrome attire and light hair detracted from the grace she brought to the diplomatic table, and sometimes he wished to disappear if only to give her more lighting.</p><p>Yes, days like these were ideal--she sat across from him, between Switzerland and that Austrian prick (who was busy overdramatically fanning himself and complaining about the Southern French heat). But they were unimportant, especially when she’d spare him a glance.</p><p>An official behind the podium said something funny, or something that was supposed to be funny, and everyone at the garden party pretended to enjoy it. After catching Hungary’s eye, Prussia rolled his eyes for a split second. It was enough to earn a giggle that Hungary disguised as a cough, before glaring at Prussia for making her laugh.</p><p>As Germany thanked the official and proceeded to speak behind the podium, Prussia took to folding his napkin into the shape of a flower, a trick he’d picked up during his last visit to Japan. He carefully tucked in each piece of the red napkin until he’d formed what was probably the nicest one he’d made yet.</p><p>It caught her eye, he could tell, and she was having a hard time avoiding playing with her own napkin. She liked crafts like that. She always had.</p><p>Her fingers lingered over the fabric for a moment, as if the urge to mimic Prussia’s creation was irresistible. After a moment of hesitation, she looked back at Germany (still rambling about economic cooperation) and placed her hand on Austria’s. He didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>A breeze fluttered through the garden fences, and Prussia felt it tousle his hair, but he didn’t reach to fix it. He wasn’t as pretentious as some people here.</p><p>That was it, then. That’s what he was allotted this time. A few moments on her mind. And he was damn grateful for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>